Charmed Light and darkness
by The demon of despair
Summary: Strange things happen in San Francisco. A haze fell on the city. People have become more angry and aggressive than usual. The guardian angels began to die. Phoebe, Piper and Paige need to understand and once again save the world. It's the duty of the Charmed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Vision

"Why can't Cole leave me alone? - once again mentally protested Phoebe. I have a loving husband, Coop, and a daughter, Prudence. We are happy. So why is Cole torturing me again and reminding me of the past? How cruel!"

No, she couldn't continue her fruitless attempts to write an answer to another letter in the column "ask Phoebe". She was too shattered to give advice on love.

\- Why is it so complicated?! - she exclaimed aloud.

Phoebe stood up from the table and began pacing around the room, thinking of recent events. Prue's return in a new body. Cole's return. Another battle between good and evil of universal scale. Guess who was on the side of good? She and her sisters. The Charmed. The world was saved. In next times. And then once again there was a new threat. And so on to infinity.

Cole was once again trying to get Phoebe back, help her, save her. But my in another times could not to lend him understand, that time their forbidden love passed and now she has husband Coop and daughter Prudence. Cole hasn't had a place in her life for a long time. But Cole was stubborn. He came back again and again.  
\- It cuts my heart to the quick, - Phoebe gasped and dug her hand into the back of the computer chair.

She cut his heart out alive. She chased him away, and he came back again and said he would love her forever. And she again reminded that the time of their forbidden love has passed. And he was stubborn again. It was crazy. Both.

\- Why won't he leave me alone? - genuinely not understood my.

How could she ever give advice about love, if the emphasis did not notice the real and pure love under his nose? Very simply. She thought she was an expert on these things. She thought that after many years of searching, she had found her true love. She thought she knew everything about love with her Cupid husband. She thought so, but she was fatally wrong. However, she had no one to hear such recognition. Phoebe continued to believe in this illusion, so convenient for her.

The Charmed.

Part of Power of Three.

Example for imitation.

And then the mind Phoebe pierced vision. They came to Phoebe for more than ten years, but she still has not learned to think of them without trembling in the legs without increasing heart rate. Because her visions almost always foreshadowed trouble. It was her gift and her curse. To see the misfortune of the world.

And now two girls on a deserted street were in danger. The face of one of them froze in a grimace of horror, and her friend, who was clearly trying to escape, did not have time to do it. And now one girl falls dead on the sidewalk, and the second repeats her fate. Her face also turns into a grimace of horror. And then Phoebe realizes that her vision is over.

\- Is he back? - she asks herself aloud in a quiet voice and already knows the answer. - It is necessary to intervene itself or to first communicate the vision of the sisters?  
Phoebe knew this deserted street. The vision was very bright, it meant that the misfortune would happen very soon. Maybe it's already happening. Phoebe must hurry. But what can it oppose to the ancient demon alone, without the help of the sisters?  
\- I am the Charmed, - Phoebe reassured and encouraged themselves. - I got this. I always do. Everything's going to be OK. The main thing is not to panic.  
Phoebe quickly got dressed and ran outside. She paid no attention to the astonished faces of the employees of the newspaper, her work colleagues. She wasn't up to that. The innocent are in danger. The Charmed's duty calls. And now Phoebe runs along the endless sidewalks, turning left and right. Her path was as complicated as her whole life, like all her feelings. Phoebe for a second realized that the city is a labyrinth from which there is no escape. She was scared. They ordered themselves to be brave.

Who were these girls, these friends? Phoebe had never seen them before, but for some reason she thought they were friends. Good witches. Not as strong as the famous Charmed. Easy victim. Phoebe felt doubtful. Maybe she was wrong and this misfortune will not happen today? Until Friday 13th a couple of days. What is she doing on this deserted street? Where is she running to? I should have warned Piper and Paige. But it's too late. She's here.

Phoebe's late. One girl was lying on the sidewalk in that position, as it happened in the vision. She was dead. Her hair turned gray. Phoebe has rushed to the second innocent. Phoebe took the girl's wrist and... Oh, wonder, the girl was alive. Weak, but alive. Pulse was. Life was warm. Hope remained. Phoebe finally dialed her sister's number. It should have been done a long time ago.

\- Paige, - anxiously said Phoebe, when her sister picked up the phone. - Help me.

\- What? - asked Paige. - Where are you calling from? What happened?

\- I had a vision about two innocent, - answered Phoebe. - One of them is still alive. He came back.

\- Who? - finally lost Paige logical thread of the conversation. - Give me the address, I will be transported to you for a moment.

Phoebe dictated. Around her gleamed the bright blue lights and materialized Paige. Half a good witch, half a guardian angel. Sister. Support.

\- Who's back? - Paige wasn't letting up. - Can you explain it properly?

Phoebe looked tenderly at the innocent woman she had saved and stroked her hand. It seemed to her that she calmed down. Phoebe's face lightened.

\- Take this girl with us to our house? - suddenly asked Phoebe. - He could attack again. We shouldn't risk her life. Take her?

\- Let's take her, - nodded her Paige. - Whoever attacked her is very strong, right? So we have to protect this innocent.

-Yes, - Phoebe nodded and took his sister's hand.

Again flickered bright blue lights. The deserted street disappeared, and instead there was a cozy living room of an ancient mansion. Innocent neatly laid on the sofa. Phoebe didn't move and continued gently to look at her. Saving innocent people is great. To be the Carmed is honorable.

\- You won't win, - Phoebe said aloud. - You'll never win. My sisters and I will stop you. Always stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Fear

Barbas made another attempt to escape from Hell. Having spent too much effort on it, he did not appear on Earth in the best shape and was almost immediately noticed by guardian angels. They were always on the lookout. They always protected their wards, whether ordinary people or good witches. Guardian angels always messed everything up.

And then in a whirlwind of glowing lights appeared the Elders. They did not, as usual, sit in the Upper world or send newcomers to difficult tasks. They decided to personally deal with the threat to life of earthlings. Without warning they moved to the attack. A few lightning bolts hit the target. The faces of the Elders were calm, but Barbas could swear that at that moment the Elders were very proud of themselves and overwhelmed with complacency. They are the embodiment of good and wisdom. They're doing everything right. They're never wrong.

They were afraid to make a mistake.

They were afraid not to save the innocent.

They were afraid to fail the lower ranks of the guardian angels, because they are appointed and elected Elders.

They were afraid of judgment.

They were afraid that people would stop believing in them and praying.

But the irony was that now their fears couldn't hurt them. To influence the Elders, needed a lot of energy, which Barbas was not. Now the Elders could throw their lightning bolts, and their enemy couldn't defend against them. The embodiment of good in action. Warrior of light. Only the flaming swords are not enough.

Several futile attempts to escape with the help of teleportation. Demons can't hide on Earth. The Elders pursued their enemy, and attacked with lightning  
again. Of course, it was possible to move to the Underworld, but there was also a lot of Barbas enemies who, of course, would take advantage of his weakness. And then why go back to where you just escaped from? Looks like it was another failure.

However, the Elders paid dearly for their complacency. The black-feathered arrow whistled. The Elders didn't leave the Upper world for nothing. On the Earth they become prey to the dark guardians, hunters such warriors of light, and incarnations of good. One angel gasped and clutched his chest pierced by an arrow. There was turmoil. The other Elders wanted to return to Heaven, to safety, and tried to help a friend. But they couldn't help him. Several lightning bolts were fired in vain. Dark guardians were strong and not so easy to surprise. Mortally wounded, the angel flickered with glowing lights and gone for ever. His brothers frowned, looked down and disappeared.

\- Well done, Felix, - said one of the dark guardians.

\- Yes, you killed your first Elder, - caught the second, twirling your crossbow with a dashing twist.

\- You deserve a reward, - nodded the third.

\- We've all done well today, - Felix said. - I told you that it would be easier to shoot angels in the team than alone, and you did not believe me.

\- The forces of evil don't really like team work, - chuckled the first dark guardian.  
\- You talk too humanly, - agreed the second.

\- Well, that's clear, - the third thought aloud. - You recently changed and has not lost the habit of thinking like a man. It takes time.

And dark keepers, not paying any attention to Barbas, disappeared in a puff of black smoke. It's a fine day. Successful hunt. Barbas calmly glanced around the deserted street, which turned out to be. No, his own hunt has just begun. The demon noticed two cute girls pretnancy. They were overwhelmed with magic. Good witches. The culprit of all his troubles. He killed them for centuries, and they only got stronger. Passed on their magic to new generations. Killing one a witch, Barbas unwittingly reinforced magic its descendants. He was angry. He was losing his temper. He was losing again and again. He was desperate. He fell into the Underworld again.

The worst kind of witches was the famous Charmed. They, too, at first did not look formidable opponents, but then they showed their true face. They were smiling, watching him burn over and over again. They were happy. They protect not only the innocent and the other good witches, no, they defended their worthless luxury. A worthless illusion of a normal life. They enjoyed this life, and he was burning. So he got angry and lost his temper. It was unbearable. It was crazy.

I think one of the witches sensed him coming. She was obviously wary while the other one kept talking about some nonsense. Strange witch. False. Why? Barbas felt her unnatural. She seemed to be disguised as a good witch. But her energy wasn't dark. Or the girl deliberately hid it. A fake witch under some pretext wanted to leave, but the girlfriend did not let her go. Got both.

The first witch has already started to catch hallucinations and scream. Fear of heights. She fell, thrown out of the plane. Her face turned white and her hair turned white. The witch fell on the sidewalk. Barbas identified the fear of the fake. This fear was fire. How corny. But the oddities continued. Fake really scared of the fire, turned pale and slowly began to settle on the same sidewalk. But Barbas didn't have time to hallucinate.

Fire. There was fire everywhere. Adele was suffocating. Then it flashed like a match. Adele put her arms around her head and yelled. Fire. There was fire everywhere. Through the haze of the fire she saw some women's faces. They were smiling. They were happy that it was burning. Adele burned her hatred of these strange women. Why are they pleased with her suffering? And when Adele decided it couldn't get any worse, she realized she was wrong. There's something worse than fire. Molten metal. Lava. Rivers of lava. Lake of lava. She saw herself standing on some flimsy surface, liquid fire splashing under her feet. And here Adele began to settle on the sidewalk and lose consciousness. It was just too painful. It was too frightening.

This weird fake witches Barbas got a lot of energy. Much more than the first. This energy was not enough to heal all the wounds caused by lightning Elders, but now, at least, Barbas felt better. He knew the fake was still alive, but somehow he didn't finish it.

Phoebe just missed the demon for a second. She ran to the innocent. One of them was dead and the other was still alive. Phoebe wanted to save that good witch. Phoebe, unlike Barbas, did not feel her falsehood. Naive Phoebe Halliwell considered innocent Adele.


End file.
